


Winter Fell in Winterfell

by Melva



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melva/pseuds/Melva
Summary: BE AU，假设夜王真的拿下了临冬城……





	Winter Fell in Winterfell

——白雪降，朔风起，独狼死，群狼亡。

在入夜前，他做了一个冰冷的梦。梦里，龙，狮子，狼，熊，马，全部涌入临冬城，它们在严寒中喷出鼻息，蜷缩着挨在一起取暖，等待着什么的到来。梦里还有大海，海水涌入临冬城，但和上次不一样，这回的海水像护城河一样围绕着他，把他像孤岛一般保护在中间。  
然而野兽一只只倒下。  
先是群马的嘶鸣声埋葬在黑暗中，然后野兽纷纷露出獠牙，浴血奋战，却一只一只力竭而死，最后连龙的火焰都无济于事。它们失败了，没能守住家园，大部分战死，极小部分带着伤撤离，就连他身边的海水都结冰了，把海怪冻死在里面。  
“这场仗我们不能打。”  
布兰醒来的第一件事就是把席恩叫到身边，“我们必输无疑。”  
席恩皱紧眉头，“为什么这么说？”  
“我看到了。天亮之前，所有人都会被雪埋葬。” 布兰口吻笃定，仿佛在陈述一件已经发生的事情，“我需要你做一件事，向我发誓你会照做。”  
“你要我做什么？我发誓会守护你到最后。”  
“不，”他转过头，看着席恩的眼睛，“我要你把我送出去。他只要我。如果他得到我，他就会退兵，其他人还有活路。”  
“不行！”席恩断然拒绝，他难以置信地看着布兰，仿佛布兰刚刚要求自己亲手杀了他，“我怎么能第二次背叛你？”断掉的手指和脚趾已经不疼了，但变色龙这个称号依然在内心灼烧，让他痛苦万分，“你听到号角声了吗，多斯拉克人和无垢者已经出去了，我们也该向神木林出发。无论你刚才看到了什么，都只是一个梦。”  
可我的梦很少不成真，布兰想苦笑，可席恩坚定地推着他的轮椅走出去，显然心意已决，说什么都没用了。

果然，一切就像梦境的重演，只不过再现的方式更为写实和残忍。  
他用乌鸦的眼睛亲眼见证一切。多斯拉克骑兵销声匿迹，无垢者也溃不成军，然后，在层层云上，他终于瞥见他的身影——借助尸龙的力量，死人之王头一次凌驾于活人之上，使得自己无法像以前那样俯视他，而自己的黑色翅膀和尸龙的巨翼相比，也显得单薄而不堪一击。随后，鹿寨被点燃，可依然挡不住蜂拥而至的死人，它们攻入城门，龙焰是那么灼热，也是那么寒冷，被点燃的活人和死人一并挣扎着死去。  
可夜王只需要伸出手，死去的人便自动加入他的阵营，只有活人的数量在减少。他看见琼恩被埋没在尸骨之中，龙女王和她的龙都身负重伤，一匹不敌自己死去的兄弟，在手足相残中流血而死，一匹扇着破碎的翅膀载她逃离。手持碎心之剑的人心碎而死。金手孤零零地躺在血泊染红的白雪上。他飞在空中，没法看到墓窖，但他猜测里面的情况并不乐观。  
死人的气息在逼近，逼近他的本体。当他离开乌鸦，回到自己身体中时，周围都是铁民冷去的尸体，而席恩——席恩躺在遥远的雪地，渐渐僵硬不动了。布兰低下头，泪水在眼眶打转，他还没来得及和席恩好好告别呢，他多想对他说一声谢谢，可现在已经没有机会了。  
夜王一步步走来，脚步不急不缓，带着属于胜利者的自信和悠然自得，走向这场战役最大的战利品。这张脸布兰并不陌生，他透过乌鸦的视角看了无数遍，也在历史的起点看过他曾经的模样，然而他从未在这么近的距离下直视他，光是他的到来就给自己带来暴风雪一般的压迫感，让他血液凝固，呼吸停滞。  
压垮布兰的最后一根稻草是艾丽塔。当姐姐出现在夜王身后，眼泪终于顺着他的脸颊流了下来。  
不是跳，不是潜行，是大大方方走出来，站在夜王身后一步的位置，如同随从一般，曾经灵动的灰眼睛变成无情的蓝色。如果夜王命令她把瓦雷利亚钢匕首刺进弟弟心脏中，她不会有一丝犹豫。  
可他不会的，他要亲手杀死我，正如他亲手杀死我的导师一样，这点布兰很清楚。  
有的易形者在死前会转移意识，以另一副皮囊活下去，可作为乌鸦过完后半生又有什么意思？自己千辛万苦才回到临冬城，要死也应该死在家里，和家人死在一起。所以夜王抽出冰剑，在自己脸庞附近徘徊，布兰既没有退缩，也没有躲闪，只是眼里多了一丝不合时宜的思念——那把寒气森森的剑意外让他联想起了父亲，父亲不是也曾经有一把叫寒冰的剑吗，可惜后来融为他人武器。奈德曾教导他，行刑的时候要直视对方的双眼，聆听他的临终遗言，可他并没告诉自己作为受刑人怎样死去才叫体面。  
是时候了。他很快就要加入他们。  
他不再思考，默默地看着行刑人，等待死亡到来。  
预想中的剧痛迟迟未至，反而等到一声冰刃陷入泥土的声音。随后，身下的轮椅受到推力，再次在雪中前行，前方的尸鬼纷纷为他们让出一条道路。  
“你要把我带到哪里？”  
没有回答。  
“为什么不杀了我？”  
还是没有。  
布兰回头，打量着推动自己轮椅的人，似乎想从对方的表情中读到答案。夜王淡漠地看了他一眼，再也没回应他的注视。  
没有声音，没有活人的气息，临冬城陷入死寂，只有残余的火焰在城墙上噼啪作响，还有一排排望向他们的蓝色眼睛。从神木林出来后，布兰没有说一句话，麻木地看着这一切，仿佛被烧的建筑和他无关，只是把扶在轮椅两侧的手藏了起来，藏住颤抖的指尖。夜王一定是故意带自己参观临冬城的废墟，看自己哭泣和破碎，然后再处决自己，正当布兰做出如此猜想，轮椅突然停住了，冰冷的双臂绕过自己的腿弯，把自己整个从轮椅上抬起来，夜王轻而易举地将他抱起，仿佛只是抱起一个孩子。布兰靠着他没有声息的胸膛，不知他到底想去哪里，也不知他究竟有何用意。  
难道他是嫌轮椅下墓窖不方便，宁愿抱着自己，也要让自己亲眼见证里面的惨状和亲人的尸体吗？乔佛里就曾经强迫珊莎看父亲插在标枪上的脑袋，也许暴君都有类似爱好。  
但他没想到的是，夜王的目的地竟然是自己的房间。  
除了炉火熄灭，房间和过去基本一样，没有遭到太严重的损坏。门在身后阖上，把蓝眼睛和暴风雪通通挡在屋外，布兰被放到柔软的床垫上，他忍不住用双手撑住床垫坐起来，困惑不解地看着夜王：如果要复仇，他应该当众处决自己；如果要献祭，他应该找一张祭坛……在阴冷的房间夺取我性命有什么好处？  
“动手杀了我吧。”布兰闭上眼睛，平静地催促道，内心期待着干脆利落、同时充满残忍和慈悲的解脱。  
然而期望再次落空了。布兰没有等来死亡，反而等来一只手，轻轻贴上他的脸颊，一下一下摩挲着，手指顺势按压在他的唇部，拨弄着，就像它是世界上最好玩的玩具，让人怎么也舍不得放开。手的温度很低，很快将半边脸冻得通红，动作却很温柔，犹如爱抚相熟的情人，而不是只有一面之缘的夙敌。难道那个看穿他一生的人不是我吗？为什么反而是他表现出一副认识我一辈子的样子？布兰睁开漆黑的眼睛，望向夜王，期待一个解释。  
作为回答，夜王掀开他一边的袖子，露出留在那里冷却的印记，然后蓝色的爪子移了下去，再度握住他纤细的手腕，五指和印记完美重合，没有一寸多，也没有一寸少。  
伤疤再度释放出灼烧般的寒意，有什么被唤醒了，布兰突然倒在床上，浑身颤抖，喘息不止，无数陌生的画面涌入脑海。红色的叶子，黑色的羽毛，特殊的晶体，还有森林之子们，一个一个来，一个一个走。永冬常驻。没有尽头的夜晚向外延伸。而在一切的中央，他看到了自己的脸，苍白又清晰，从寸草不生的地方浮现出来，像棺木上的浮雕。不，有什么搞错了，有什么搞错了！他的大脑在尖叫，失去血色的双唇微微张开，想说什么，却虚弱地发不出声音，只能用口型一遍遍重复——不行。不行。  
画面倏然消失了，压在嘴唇上的手指捅入双唇之中，在他含糊的抗拒声中转动，玩弄着他的舌头，也堵住了所有未出口的拒绝。夜王的回答也是不行。  
随后，他的衣服被剥了下来，从围在脖子上保暖的兽皮，到底下坚实的皮衣，还有再往下的腰带和裤子，一层一层，绝无保留。随着黑羽毛的减少，三眼乌鸦消失了，床上只剩下一个被剥干净的男孩，躺在一堆碎布中，在寒冷的空气瑟瑟发抖，本来就苍白的皮肤变得更加惨白，只有双颊和耳尖冻得通红，他显然不习惯赤身裸体示人，正徒劳地用双手遮挡身躯，然而这点尝试也因他的残疾变得毫无意义——他连合拢双腿都做不到。  
下一刻，冰蓝色的利爪扣住布兰的手腕，将它们压在头顶上方，迫使他完全打开，在自己面前舒展开来，把一切都暴露在自己眼皮底下。以活人的标准来看，这具身体并没太多美感，他胸部平坦，臀部扁平，既没结实的肌肉也没丰满的脂肪，各方面都相当寡淡无味。然而夜王牢牢地盯着他，片刻都不肯移开视线。他杀过很多乌鸦，折断过一只又一只的翅膀，直到仅剩下最后一只，正赤条条地躺在自己身下，浑身散发出蓬勃的生命力，心脏狂跳，呼吸灼热，几乎将自己融化；当他忍不住伸出手，放在猎物纤瘦的脖颈处，还能感受到皮肤底下奔流不息的血液。年轻的雏鸟从来没有被人碰过，他的眼睛也许像书一样通读整个历史，可本人却被禁锢在轮椅上，连人间欢愉都未曾尝试过。残疾又完好无损，年轻又苍老，通晓一切又一无所知，这是一具矛盾又叫人着迷的身体。  
他想杀他，但他更想破坏他。  
而布兰也明白他想做什么，他知道自己躲不掉，干脆放弃抵抗，也拒绝配合，无论那双寒冰一般的手掌触碰自己哪里，脸颊，脖子，还是锁骨，他都像死了一样无动于衷。夜王掐住他的脖子，手逐渐收紧，眼神充满警告，他甚至露出鼓励的笑，希望对方冲动之下杀死自己。  
然而，手很快转移到柔软的胸膛，并在乳尖流连、揉捏，激起一阵奇妙的酥麻感，明明是冰冷的指尖却带来火一般的感觉，仿佛有千万只火蚂蚁从那里爬过，又痒又酸，他终于笑不出了。手的主人意识到找对了地方，开始变本加厉地玩弄那里，甚至用上嘴和牙齿。布兰闭紧嘴巴，不让任何声音逃出口腔，也不让任何一丝情绪浮现在脸上，可身体的本能反应是控制不住的，正如他无法平息自己加重的鼻息，骤升的心跳，也掩盖不了因充血而变硬的乳尖，还有汗水的味道。你的伪装没有任何意义，听，这里跳得好快，冰冷的唇抵上布兰侧边的皮肤，对着底下怦怦直跳的器官喃喃自语。布兰一个激灵，发出恐惧的叫声，双手却不自觉地抱住那个贴在自己胸前的脑袋。“不行！”他哑着嗓子叫道，心脏却跳得更加剧烈，仿佛背叛自己的意志，对贴在皮肤上的那双唇报以热切回应。  
你的身体在拒绝，心却在疯狂地回吻我，蓝眼睛抬起来对上黑眼睛，充满嘲弄。随后，冰冷的嘴唇从心脏的位置一路往下，浅浅地舔过肚子，在腹股沟留下蓝色的齿印，然后深入另一处禁地。  
“啊！”布兰整个上半身弹了一下，一口咬住自己的手背，阻止更多的声音从喉咙里逃出来。这太荒唐了，他是残废，不应该有快感，不应该有任何感觉才对！可埋在自己双腿之间的脑袋带来的视觉冲击过于强烈，他恍惚间竟产生错觉，仿佛真的能感受对方的舔舐和吞吐，还有包裹着自己性器的口腔，它时而收紧，时而放松，却又细致地兼顾每一处细节，每一寸皮肤，所有隐秘之处都被它容纳过，服务过。布兰从未被这样对待，酸涩和胀痛感逐渐占据了整个下体，又直冲大脑，害他喘息不止，肌肉紧绷，汗水不停地流下来，另一种液体也涌出来，将他沾湿，手背已经被咬出血来，可低低的呜咽就是压不住。  
而呜咽又在第一根手指进入他的那一刻变为惊呼。  
“住手。”布兰用手肘撑起上半身，低头看着他，声音喑哑，口气却像个国王。可他不是国王，他是俘虏，是属于自己的战利品，战利品又有什么资格发号施令？夜王不置一词，只是掐住他柔软的大腿内侧，示威一般将他的双腿分得更开，手指再度没入那具软绵绵、毫无反抗能力的身体，并在里头打圈，旋转，抽插。他开始怀疑那孩子是不是真的失去下体知觉，因为随着自己的准备动作，他的身体给出了相应的反应，甚至比一般人都要敏感。  
布兰却感觉糟透了。他不能控制自己的腿，也对下肢毫无感应，但夜王的手指仿佛不是单纯插进自己的下体，而是入侵到整个身体中，将自己由下至上地撑开。那只手指像虫一样扭动着，干涩的摩擦带来一阵疼痛，他的身体在下意识拒绝入侵者，紧紧地咬着它，想把它推出去，可正如临冬城一样，根本毫无抵挡作用，第二根手指还是加入第一根，继续开拓他，在紧致的城墙中制造一些松动。  
如果能死掉就好了，或者暂时离开这具身体，那样就不用面对接下来要发生的事。可当布兰准备将意识转移到就近的乌鸦身上，又被剧烈的快感击中，转移失败了，意识又落回这具身体中。埋在双腿间的手指似乎碰到什么东西，让他一瞬间腰都酸了，液体由内而外涌出，将他整个甬道沾湿，下体也有再次抬头的趋势。  
一切准备就绪。夜王抽出手指，扣住他的腿窝，将他的双腿抬起，分开，架在自己腰侧，不顾他恳求的眼神，埋进那个温热的洞里，一寸一寸将他占为己有。  
如果说刚才手指摩擦带来些许不适，那么和现在的刺痛和胀痛比起来，只是小巫见大巫罢了。那个强行进入自己的阴茎太大，将他的入口撑得没有一丝空隙，而且茎身冰冷刺骨，就这么硬生生地闯进温热的肠道，他刚才出的那点水好像都跟着结冰了，根本没有起到任何润滑作用。仿佛被从下体灌注了冰水，布兰发出惨叫，嘴里却呼出白色的雾气；他流出眼泪，眼泪却在脸颊处结冰。滚烫的血从两人交合的地方流出来，流了一床，可身上的人一点都没退缩的意思，反而被血刺激到，一把抓住他的腰，更加坚定地往前推进，强迫他接纳所有，直到一方的胯部抵住另一方的屁股，两人的下体亲密地贴在一起。  
“出去！”布兰紧紧地抓住身下的床单，疼得恨不得死过去，他甚至产生可怕的错觉，觉得如果夜王再不拔出，自己的血会就此结冰，把他们永远冻在一起。出乎意料的是，夜王这次顺从了他，真的缓缓从他的后穴撤出。  
然后猛地再度顶入。  
布兰被顶得整个上半身都往前动了一下，脑袋磕在床头，疼得他发出痛呼。夜王看了他一眼，保持着交合的姿势，把他往下拖了一点距离，继续刚才粗鲁的动作。借助血液的滋润，这次的插入总算容易了一些，不像刚才那样痛苦，然而还是不够，远远不够。布兰本身就缺少性经验，简单的抚慰无法彻底敞开他身体，而夜王的冰刃又实在太大，他能感受着他是如何破开自己，一寸一寸将内部撑开，离开的时候又把他摩擦得生疼，这场折磨才开始不久，两人交合的地方已经一片狼藉，混合着血和体液，被巨人硬生生撞开的城门也不会比他的下体更加凄惨了。  
就算不提尺寸不合，人类的身体又怎么能容纳异鬼呢？每一次的抽插都从他身体内部带走一些温度，让他由内而外地发着冷，牙齿都打起哆嗦。他的甬道已经不流血了，里面既火烧火燎地泛着疼，又因寒冷的刺激而不断收缩，仿佛在主动吮吸入侵的阴茎一样，无声地讨好着操干自己的人，也难怪夜王看自己的眼神是那么轻蔑，像在看一个口是心非的妓女，一边假模假样地拒绝，又一边用肉壁夹紧身上的人，不知羞耻地享受着快乐。布兰不想这样，可他没有办法再控制自己的身体，只能在夜王俯下身来揽住并抱起自己时，软绵绵地靠在他身上，屁股坐在他胯部，随着激烈的动作起落。  
抽插的速度加快了，他的心跳攀升，血流加速，体内的温度出现短暂上升，如果是拉赫洛的信徒，是否能仅凭烈焰红心，融化坚冰？他有些荒诞地思索。他不知道红神能不能和寒神对抗，他只知道自己不行，旧神只会注视着他耗尽最后一丝温度。  
冰会融化我。  
当夜王抓住他的下巴，抬起他的脸，强迫他对上自己的视线，布兰没有反抗或拒绝，只不过那双黑色的眸子在逐渐涣散，在他眼前，蓝色在向两边抹开，用不了多久，他会睁着眼睛，但再也看不见任何东西。  
所以嘴上的触感是什么？他吻了我吗？布兰模模糊糊地猜测，几分钟前，他兴许还能感觉到嘴上多了凉丝丝的触感，可现在，他已经不再感到冷了。当胯下的阴茎埋进他最深处，夜王也用嘴打开他的唇，将寒神的祝福献给昔日旧神的傀儡。随着两股寒霜从上下两处同时入侵他，把他像容器一样灌满，体内的温度骤降，奔流不息的红河凝固了，他的心脏也在剧烈的跳动后，慢慢陷入沉寂，连他的睫毛都变成了白色的，漆黑的双眼结满蓝色的冰。布兰空洞地盯着前方，一秒，两秒，随后闭上眼睛，最后的气息从他唇间吐出，消失在空气中。  
夜王从他体内抽身，轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，把他仰面放在床单上。这是他最后的长眠，他要花很长时间苏醒，但等他醒来，他永远不会需要睡眠了。  
他坐在一旁，耐心地等待，等待床上的人睁开三只美丽的蓝眼睛。到那个时候，他会帮他穿好衣服（尽管他知道他不再需要保暖），牵着他僵硬的指尖，然后带他一路南下，他的姐姐将伴他左右，一如生前那般保护他。由龙帮他们扫清前路，风雪则紧随其后，覆盖他们的所经之地。城堡会结冰，火焰会熄灭，而活人会变成死人，敌人会变成友军。他并不害怕龙女王的火焰，甚至有点期待她和她最后一条龙送上门来。  
他们的家族族语不就是这个吗？——凛冬将至。  
他不明白那个遍布长剑的铁椅子有什么好，但如果他喜欢，他会为他杀掉上面的人，让他坐一坐。不过，比起丑陋的铁椅子，他更想要一顶冰王冠，用坚冰，用魔法打造，永远不会融化，到时候，他会亲手为自己爱与美的王后加冕。  
他那双毫无瑕疵的蓝眼睛啊，那么美，那么动人，一定会被王冠衬托得更加好看的。


End file.
